A New Experience
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: One day while cleaning his older sister's room, Inaho Kaizuki discovers her secret personal diary...
1. Chapter 1

Inaho Kaizuka, who was 18 years old, resided in a small apartment with his older sister, who was 24 years old. His height was 172cm which was an average height for a teenager. He had short tousled black hair.

Yuki Kaizuka, his older sister by six years, was a little shorter than him. She was 168cm, and even though she did not think much of it, many of his friends considered her to have an astonishing figure. She was not toned either, but she was a slender woman. She had straight black hair reaching down to her back and spectacular brown eyes. With the death of their parents, she tried her best to act a sisterly figure to her younger brother while they were raised as orphans at a government facility. Unfortunately for her, she was unprepared to the life of being a parental figure when she had to move out of the foster home and found it difficult to take care of her brother properly. Yuki was an easy-going carefree woman, who could sometimes be a little unsystematic. Inaho on the other hand was a neat and organized person who would daily cook his older sister and wake her up for work every morning. Very quickly it was Inaho who became her caretaker. For this reason, many people initially believed that Inaho was the older brother before they eventually learned the truth.

One day Inaho was home by himself cleaning and tidying up the mess that was his older sister's room when he found a tiny bag or pouch he had never seen before. However, what captured his curiosity was the thing beside it. It was what looked to be a diary. He chuckled to himself, he thought that only little girls kept diaries. However, he supposed not and of course, his interest got the better of his respect for his older sister's privacy. The majority of the pages were quite uninteresting. She was bragging about her lover and how amazing he was but as he perused on, the journal got much lewder. She began speaking about how awesome Koichiro Marito was in bed...how he knew precisely what to do to make her wild. Inaho not having any experience began having an unfamiliar sensation in his below region. Puzzled as to why he was feeling this way and captivated by this world that was completely new to him, he continued reading.

"Gosh Koichiro-senpai is so awesome in bed. If I raise my right leg up he begins plunging into my left and if I raise my left up he begins plunging into my right. He hits every area so well, I doubt I've ever orgasmed so much."

Inaho began becoming very aroused and a little guilty. He placed the diary back and of course headed to his room to take a look at the throbbing erection in his pants. He searched up the internet for a clue as to how to deal with a hardened penis. Then for the first time in his life, he learnt what masturbation was and the euphoria of ejaculating.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Inaho was asleep, at least trying to sleep, the next night. His room was always the hottest, and he had no idea why! So he was tossing and turning most of the night, kicking the sheets off of him, laying there in nothing but his tight boxers. But no matter what he did, he could not get to sleep, so he figured he would keep his eyes closed and just rub his bulge a bit.

He had learned how good it felt in the fabric against his now growing prick. He was not huge down there, though he never cared to measure. He would say just by looking at it that it was roughly 6 inches, but fairly thick. So above average for Japanese standards.

Inaho let out soft sighs and moans as he rubbed softly and sweetly along the length of his cock through his boxers. Suddenly, he jumped a bit as he heard a sound. It was the sound he often heard when someone twisted a doorknob. At first, he thought that someone was coming into his room, but he knew if they were he would see a blue glow of light at his doorway. He paused, laid there and listened; he could not hear anything. Suddenly, lights beamed into his bedroom window. He peeked through the blinds to see his older sister's boyfriend pulling out of the driveway and heading home.

"What a douchebag," Inaho thought to myself. He said he was going to spend the night with his sister, but Inaho knew he was just using her for sex. He was about to lay back down and just go to sleep when he thought maybe he should check on Yuki to make sure they did not have a fight, but he did not hear anything, and he left the house very quietly, so he figured he was just sneaking out. Either way, his sister's door was already open so he peeked in. Yuki was still laying there in her bed sleeping in her odd way of sleeping; she was the only person he had ever seen sleep on her back with her feet on the bed and knees in the air. He came up to her and was going to wake her and ask her what had happened. He hated Koichiro anyways, and would love it if Yuki broke up with that lazy drunkard. But he did not have the heart to disturb what seemed like a peaceful slumber so he just watched her sleep. He noticed that her lips were slightly parted and looked so soft. He brushed her hair with his hands softly. He did not know what came over him but he leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly; they were even better than he thought. He freaked out when he saw her hands start to move.

Yuki moved her hands to the back of his neck and whispered, "Mmmm Koichiro-senpai" and pulled Inaho forward and started kissing him deeply and passionately. He was in shock but this passionate lip lock would not let him go. Their tongues matched each other, becoming one, tossing and turning in their mouths, he sucked and nibbled her bottom lip as she moaned more and more.

Yuki scooted over and pulled Inaho onto her bed.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
